Zombie Reed
Zombie Reed is one of the main antagonists in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. Zombie Reed's ultimate goal is to spread the zombie virus to every universe. He has utter hatred toward Zombie Spider-Man for betraying him, and he has utter hatred toward Psycho Kirby for making him into a mock trophy. He apparently died after losing in the season finale, but it turned out he was alive though, and helped defeat Ganondorf. At the midway point of Season 2, he joined the Koopa Troop. In Season 3, he tried using the anniversary of the Zombie plague to his advantage, but was defeated by the Heroes of Legend. Driven to the point of insanity, Zombie Reed tried blowing up the Earth. However, the remaining members of the original Galacti teleported him far away from Earth and Zombie Reed's self destruct was in vain, though he did kill the last of the original Galacti. Zombie Reed reappeared in Season 4 along with Psycho Kirby and Falco, Crazy Finger Samus, and Dr. Mario from the Silly Melee Universe, and, ironically, Zombie Spider-Man as a vision to motivate the remaining captured to fight back. As of Season 7, it appears Zombie Reed has adapted to life in Other World. It is also shown that he has faith in Sasuke. He makes his first reappearance, saving Kirby and Psycho Kirby after they crash before battling Sheik, due to her suspicions about Mecha Sonic. During the fight, Zombie Reed taunts Sheik about losing her top tier status, temporarily making her betray the others. However, this plan backfires and later Zombie Reed is incinerated by Drago along with Mecha Sonic. Psycho Kirby then takes their remains to keep as a trophy. Zombie Reed's death was confirmed when his remains were stitched back together into a mock trophy in Season 8. He is revived during Season 9, but rather than helping in the fight against Mag Mel's forces like Mecha Sonic, he escapes his captivity. Zombie Reed then heads to the Home For Infinite Losers (afterlife for villains) to remove his stitches, and encounters Melvin (the Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged Yami Marik), who fuses with him while an Ivysaur modifies Zombie Reed's body. Zombie Reed is the apparent main antagonist of Season 10. Zombie Reed is finally killed by Ren after Melvin leaves his body. However, he is revived in Season 12. In Season 15, Zombie Reed is one of the 6 major villains that ambush the Heroes of Legend as a diversion. Zombie Reed battles against Psycho Kirby, but the fight is cut short when Zorc is about to be ressurected. In Season 16, Zombie Reed is fused with Bowser and Samus Aran to create Gigadark Bowser. Zombie Reed is later revealed to be alive, and has also joined forces with Nightshroud. Zombie Reed is freed when Zane uses De-Fusion to undo the fusion. However, Zombie Reed is killed after Nightshroud is defeated, or so it seems. Later, it is revealed that Zombie Reed is alive. However, he doesn't actively take part in the zombie siege on Earth. Zombie Reed does lead the siege on Gundalia. Later, Zombie Reed and Bowser remain on Gundalia after Samus betrays them, but states they will be back. Zombie Reed keeps his word, as he invades Earth with Bowser, Thrax, Zombie Torch, and Zombie Thing after Zombie Spider-Man succumbs to the hunger. Later, Zombie Reed is shocked to learn that Yami Bakura created the zombie virus, and realizes he was wrong about the virus being evolution. Ashamed of his actions, and for betraying his teammates, Zombie Reed is determined to redeem himself for letting Yami Bakura ruin his life. After the final battle, Zombie Reed goes to Pandemonium with Zombie Torch and Zombie Thing to start a new life. Zombie Reed returns in Season 20 to help the heroes in the war against the Akatsuki, and becomes enraged when he learns that Yami Bakura reanimated his children. Later, during The Keys of Smash Arc, Zombie Reed learns that he is one of the 3 reincarnations of Gigadark Bowser, who is a part of Zorc. Zombie Reed also realizes that he was right about the virus being evolution, and joins Yami Bakura. After Samus betrays Yami Bakura, Zombie Reed notices there is sorrow in her heart, and attempts to comfort her. However, he is betrayed by Samus, who burns and devours him completely. Zombie Reed is later revived by Black-Star Shenron in a last ditch effort to stop Samus' rampage. In Season 22, Zombie Reed acts as Samus' right hand man. Later, Zombie Reed is killed for good by Goku's Spirit Bomb, but before dying he merges his corpse with Samus. Zombie Reed later escapes from the Home For Infinite Losers with the other Offspring of Zorc, and takes refuge in the Millennium Ring. In Season 23, Zombie Reed learns he is connected to the Smash Core, and ultimately redeems himself after the defeat of Wiseman. Unfortunately, Zombie Reed is later killed by Mechtavius Destroyer, though he is later revived by the others when they give their energy up to revive him. Zombie Reed later defects from the heroes and returns to his villainous ways after being tempted to do so by Mechtavius Destroyer. However, Zombie Reed is betrayed by Mechtavius Destroyer, who kills him along with the other Offspring of Zorc (except Bowser and Samus). Zombie Reed is later revived due to Drago killing Mechtavius Destroyer in the past. When the Heroes of Legend kill Mechtavius Destroyer in the past again, Zombie Reed is no longer connected to Zorc due to the Offspring of Zorc being erased from existence, with the exceptions of himself, Samus, and Bowser. In Season 25, Zombie Reed regains his lost heritage due to Metal Sonic's actions. Later, Zombie Reed is absorbed by Mechtavius Destroyer along with the other Offspring of Zorc (excluding Bowser and Samus). Zombie Reed later returns after the Nomadic Mechtogan are recreated where he is located by Ultimate Kevin and Rogue in order to learn where Darkstar is, though how Zombie Reed returned despite not being released in an infant form by Mechtavius Destroyer at the end of Season 25 is currently unknown. However, it is later revealed that Zombie Reed survived by transferring his spirit into the seed used to brainwash Lena, and was reborn as Metal Mario, though he was unable to assume his true form for extended periods of time until he gathered enough energy from the Heroes of Legend and Mechtavius Destroyer, which he eventually achieved during a battle at Star Hill. At this point, Zombie Reed abandons his Metal Mario form, finally able to operate in his true form with even more power than before. In Season 29, Zombie Reed is killed by Colonel America after he snaps at Zombie Reed's ridicule of Zombie Spider-Man. Zombie Reed is later revived by Mechtavius Destroyer, but is killed while buying time for the heroes and villains to escape from Volcano Island. Zombie Reed later reappears in Season 32 as part of a team formed by Mechtavius Destroyer to instill chaos with the ranks of the heroes and to prepare the Earth for "the day of reckoning". Zombie Reed is then given the task of replacing the mainstream Reed Richards, both to gather information from within the heroes' ranks and to monitor the Skrull agents. However, Zombie Reed is ultimately defeated, and is locked up by the Watcher due to the threat he poses. Appearance Zombie Reed's initial appearance is based off his appearance in Marvel Zombies: Dead Days. After nearly being killed by a new and improved Ganondorf, Smithy restored him with mechanical limbs and Zombie Reed had mechanical legs and a mechanical arm. He has since returned to his original appearance. On Lyoko, Zombie Reed wears an outfit similar to William Dunbar's while he was possessed by XANA. In Season 10, he has added a black trench coat to his outfit, and his eyes occasionally gleam. After fusing with Bowser and Samus, Zombie Reed wears the same outfit as Nightshroud. Zombie Reed returns to his original appearance during Season 18. After his defection, Zombie Reed wears a black version of his usual outfit, but the 4 becomes a skull. In addition, he wears a black trenchcoat with this outfit. Zombie Reed later switches to a black version of his original costume. In his demonic form, Zombie Reed is nearly identical to Samus' demonic form, except he has wings identical to the wings of Lumino Dragonoid, and he lacks the neck spikes and chest fin. Personality Zombie Reed's personality is the same as in Marvel Zombies. Zombie Reed hates to lose and can be very nasty at times. After nearly getting killed by a new and improved Ganondorf and learning that Sasuke was going to betray him in time, Zombie Reed became very bitter, but forgave him in the midway point of Season 2. Prior to his death, Zombie Reed's insanity led to the point of recklessness. In Season 7, Zombie Reed was much more relaxed and nicer, though still a little arrogant. However, he immediately returns to his original personality after returning from Other World. In Season 10, it is revealed Zombie Reed dislikes Abridged references. Zombie Reed eventually decides to use his powers to benefit humanity after realizing he was wrong about the virus being evolution. Zombie Reed soon returns to his antagonist ways after learning his origins. Alternate Forms Pure State- Zombie Reed obtained this form when Psycho Kirby unlocked it due to Zombie Reed being pure evil. Ultimate Titanium Mecha Sonic- Zombie Reed attached to Mecha Sonic when he used this form in the Season 1 finale. They had Naruto, Goku, Drago, and Zombie Spider-Man on the ropes at first, but after the four had visions of the 4th Hokage for Naruto, Grandpa Gohan for Goku, Fear Ripper for Drago, and Mary Jane and Aunt May for Zombie Spider-Man telling them not to give up, the tables turned and Zombie Reed's mechanical limbs were destroyed and they both lost. Trivia *Zombie Reed's appearance has been copied by Zenet. *For some reason, Zombie Reed motivated the remaining captured despite being an antagonist. *Zombie Reed once had regenerative capabilities, but lost them due to Psycho Kirby making him into a mock trophy. *Unlike the other characters in the series, Zombie Reed still uses the bleep censorship, rather than the EFF censorship. This is due to his long absence. *After the de-fusion, Zombie Reed considers Bowser and Samus as his siblings. This is because they are also Gigadark Bowser's reincarnations. Category:Zombies Category:Murderers Category:Zenet's Disguises Category:Main Antagonist Category:External Links Category:Antagonists Category:Former Heroes Category:Offspring of Zorc Category:Neutral Characters